


情欲

by fairfarren_alice



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfarren_alice/pseuds/fairfarren_alice





	情欲

林彦俊从未想过会撞破一桩情事。  
老天作证，他只不过是晚餐后发现自己把钱包落在篮球馆的更衣室，却在回去找的时候发现了不对劲。  
本应空无一人的更衣室门虚掩着，从缝隙中泄出隐隐的灯光，还有凑近之后才能听见的细碎呻吟。  
林彦俊不小了，他当然知道这样的声音代表什么。尴尬之下他本想掉头离开——钱包大不了明天再来拿，但在转身离开时他突然停下脚步。  
“嗯……好胀……慢一点啊……”  
黏黏糊糊带着撒娇意图的声音太过耳熟，和他在梦中肖想过一万次的别无二致。  
为了确认，他折返回门边，透过缝隙向里面偷窥。  
更衣室里春意正浓。  
校队队长蔡徐坤正把一个人压在储物柜上操干，被毫不留情狠狠进入的人一双长腿环在蔡徐坤身上，整个人借背后的铁质柜子和两人结合处的力腾空，脑袋像受不了过多快感一般埋进蔡徐坤的颈窝，又在一个深深的顶弄后仰起头，汗珠沿着喉结锁骨没入半挂在身上的衣物。  
林彦俊这才看清他的脸，是陈立农没错。从这只兔子进校队后勤部那天开始，林彦俊就虎视眈眈把他纳为自己领地范围内的猎物，却没想到居然被蔡徐坤捷足先登。一股邪火直冲林彦俊天灵盖。  
愤怒的同时，林彦俊明显感觉到自己身下某个部位正因为陈立农泛红的眼角和支离破碎的叫床声慢慢充血挺立。欲望被束缚的感觉不好受，林彦俊几乎想冲进去推开蔡徐坤，粗暴地、深深地进入陈立农。  
与其同时，蔡徐坤转过头。四目相对。  
“看了这么久，不进来吗？”  
林彦俊意识到自己的偷窥早就被发现，干脆沉着脸推开门走进更衣室，这次他没忘记把门关好落锁。  
陈立农也侧过头，被顶弄地语不成句，还是对林彦俊伸出一只手。  
“一起嘛彦俊，你也喜欢我对不对？”  
纤细白净的五指像伊甸园的苹果，散发着无人可以拒绝的诱惑。  
于是林彦俊上前，扣住陈立农的手，指头交缠，然后凑过去交换了一个缠绵亲吻。梦寐以求的唇舌比想象中更为柔软，还带着奶糖的清甜味道，林彦俊以舌尖为武器在陈立农口腔中攻城略地，占领每一寸领土。  
蔡徐坤终于舍得把陈立农放下来，在长椅上铺上一层衣物，示意小孩跪上去。陈立农很快会意，面对林彦俊趴好，蔡徐坤再次从后方进入。  
陈立农则一边承受蔡徐坤的动作，一边去解林彦俊的皮带和拉链。  
“我帮你舔出来好不好？”  
林彦俊垂下眼睛看仰着头的小孩，下垂眼湿漉漉地，睫毛上挂满因为刺激流出的生理性泪水，整个人像一株被打湿的花。他拍拍陈立农微微汗湿的发顶，换来后者一个眯着眼睛的笑。  
陈立农像喜甜的小孩寻觅棒棒糖，迫不及待地将林彦俊的欲望从内裤中释放，先试探性用舌尖舐了一下顶端冒出腥咸液体的小孔，然后张大嘴巴把整根粗大包了进去。口腔内壁温暖的软肉让林彦俊感受到极致的快感，他忍不住小幅度地挺动腰在陈立农口中进出，小兔子也配合地运用舌头带给林彦俊更多刺激，舌苔卷过顶端和柱身，时不时地吮吸，发出啧啧的声音，当真像津津有味地在品尝一根棒棒糖。  
突然，陈立农被堵住的嘴巴发出“唔唔”的声音，蔡徐坤抽插的频率加快，陈立农的身体也随着他的动作前后晃动，然后蔡徐坤在一个挺腰后泻在陈立农体内。  
蔡徐坤继续挺动，延长高潮的快感，待性器彻底软下去之后才拔出，白色的液体随着阴茎的离开流出穴口，沿着陈立农的大腿根滴滴答答滴在垫着的衣物上。  
“你把我的衣服弄脏了，怎么办？”  
蔡徐坤点起一根烟，蹲到还在替林彦俊口交的小孩面前，坏心眼地为难兔子。  
陈立农用力眨眨眼睛，从鼻腔发出哼哼唧唧的讨好声音，蔡徐坤就笑，戳了戳小孩被撑得鼓起来的腮帮，同时听见林彦俊一声低吟。  
林彦俊把性器从陈立农口中拔出，自己坐在长椅一端，又让陈立农跨在自己腿上。  
“乖，自己吃进去。”  
逆来顺受的小兔子一手撑在林彦俊肩膀上，一手扶住炽热的阴茎，一点一点让林彦俊进入体内，到达最深处时两人忍不住一起发出闷哼。  
比口腔更潮湿紧致的甬道让林彦俊的快感翻倍，刚进入他就忍不住自下而上飞快操干，陈立农只觉得五脏六腑都几乎要被林彦俊顶得从喉咙飞出，这样的体位进得更深，导致他的敏感点被不停地戳中摩擦，全身都因泛滥情欲失去知觉，只剩被林彦俊操着的地方将快感源源不断传入大脑。  
“我好像顶到队长的精液了欸，我也射在里面怎么样？幸好你不会怀孕，不然没人知道孩子的爸爸是谁喔。”  
林彦俊凑在陈立农耳边低声说着荤话，小孩抗拒式地摇头，全身也因此变得更加敏感颤栗。  
突然，门外传来凌乱的脚步声。好整以暇靠着储物柜抽烟的蔡徐坤也直起身，蹙眉盯着更衣室被锁死的门。  
“林彦俊找钱包怎么找这么久啊？”  
是林彦俊的两个室友。  
交谈声和脚步声一点点逼近，林彦俊感觉到怀里的小兔子浑身僵硬起来，连带着后穴也因为紧张不住收缩。  
“操。”  
因为收紧的甬道，林彦俊暗骂一声，不管不顾地继续顶弄。陈立农一边摇头一边抬起手背捂住嘴巴，林彦俊适时再度吻上去，把小兔子细软的呻吟全部吃进嘴巴里。  
尤长靖和林超泽已经来到门口，不知道其中的谁试着打开更衣室的门，当然是徒劳。  
“锁住了欸……林彦俊你在里面吗？”  
没有得到回应的两个人只能猜测林彦俊是拿到钱包已经离开了，一边抱怨林彦俊烂人一边离开。  
林彦俊这才放过陈立农已经红肿的唇，两片唇甫一分开，陈立农便止不住带着哭腔喘息，一声比一声尖细绵长，后穴也开始有规律地收缩，林彦俊知道陈立农快高潮了。  
一直站在一旁的蔡徐坤掐灭了烟，从后面把陈立农搂进怀里，手摸上小孩粉嫩的性器用力撸动，一点点细微的疼痛夹杂着灭顶的快感，在前后夹击中陈立农终于射在林彦俊的小腹上，后者也把微凉的体液射在陈立农体内。  
小孩疲惫到几乎晕厥，靠在蔡徐坤怀里像缺氧的鱼一般大口喘气。  
“为什么答应和我们做爱？”  
细密的吻落在陈立农颈侧，蔡徐坤趁小孩意识模糊最容易说真话突然发问。  
“因为你们都喜欢我啊……”  
陈立农嘟嘟囔囔地回答，下一秒就调整好姿势进入梦乡。  
林彦俊和蔡徐坤交换了一个无可奈何的眼神。  
看来以后要看好他们的小兔子，不能让别人也用“喜欢”做诱饵，轻而易举地把小兔子拐跑了。


End file.
